James Buchanan Barnes (Earth-12131)
, , , Formerly , Formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-12131 | BaseOfOperations = S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Bionic left arm | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer, Assassin | Education = High School Dropout, Military training | Origin = Human cyborg | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Playdom | First = | Quotation = Let me guess. Fury told you to keep an eye on me. Smart move. I'd do that too if I were him. Says a lot about you though. I know enough to know that Fury doesn't trust many people. I'd say he trusts you. Alright, Agent. Where do we go from here? | Speaker = Winter Soldier | QuoteSource = Marvel: Avengers Alliance | HistoryText = James "Bucky" Barnes became fast friends with Steve Rogers after rescuing the scrawny Steve from bullies. After Pearl Harbor, the two friends enlisted in the army where Bucky became a Sergeant in the 107th infantry. Bucky was captured by HYDRA , and this time it was Steve, as Captain America, who rescued Bucky. Bucky fought alongside Captain America as a member of Cap's Howling Commandos, an elite crew fighting against HYDRA and the Nazis. Once believed to have been killed in action, Bucky was captured and brainwashed by HYDRA and the Soviets, becoming the assassin known as the Winter Soldier. Eventually, he joined S.H.I.E.L.D.'s alliance against villains after a mysterious Pulse hit the Earth and left a material called Isotope-8, desired by both heroes and villains. Ghosts of the Past Black Widow has gathered information about HYDRA is bringing in a new super-soldier and it is known as the Winter Soldier. Black Widow saw Arnim Zola with the Winter Soldier but the Winter Soldier escapes. Then Baron Strucker) and the Winter Soldier confronted Captain America but Baron Strucker told the Winter Soldier to stand down. Then, in New York, the Winter Soldier confronted Captain America, but Captain America learned it was Bucky. | Personality = | Powers = Bionic Arm: *'Superhuman Strength:' Winter Soldier has some degree of superhuman strength in his bionic arm. *'Superhuman Durability:' Winter Soldier's bones and muscles are apparently denser and more resilient than a normal human's. *'Enhanced Reflexes:' Winter Soldier's reflexes are enhanced to extraordinary levels. *'Enhanced Reaction Time:' His arm's reaction time is greater than any of other Olympic athlete *'Electrical discharge:' He can discharge bolts of electrical energy from his arm's palm. | Abilities = Master Martial Artist: Barnes is a dangerous skilled martial artist and hand-to-hand combatant. Expert Marksman: He is an extremely accurate marksman. He is also skilled in sharpshooting and knife-throwing. Expert Spy: He is an expert in the field of espionage Expert Assassin: Barnes is one of the most lethal assassins in the Marvel Universe. He is a master of stealth and tracking. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Combat Knifes, Various Gun types, Various Explosives | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:One Arm Category:Martial Arts Category:Trained by Captain America Category:WWII Characters Category:Thrown Weapons Category:2012 Character Debuts Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Spies Category:Assassins